La historia de una llave inglesa psicológicamente traumatizada
by Lovene Chan
Summary: La famosa llave inglesa de Winry, que tantas veces se ha estrellado contra la cabeza del Alquimista de Acero, nos cuenta su historia. Porque su vida no ha sido menos que vertiginosa, ciertamente peligrosa y muy traumática.


**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**"La historia de una llave inglesa psicológicamente traumatizada"**

* * *

Uno puede pensar que la vida de una llave inglesa es fácil: ajustar y aflojar tornillos y tuercas y luego descansar inglesamente dentro de un cajón de herramientas. Coño, _no_, la vida de una llave inglesa es complicada. O al menos la mía, que no ha sido menos que vertiginosa, y ciertamente peligrosa y traumática.

Recuerdo que la señora Pinako me compró hace muchos años, y me dio uso durante tantos otros, en su taller de automails. La anciana me cae bien: es un poco chaparra para lo que debería ser la altura de una mujer promedio, y fuma como chimenea, pero siempre se limitó al motivo básico de mi existencia y, además, me limpiaba a menudo. Yo tenía una vida de llave inglesa que iba viento en popa, hasta que me regaló a su nieta, la rubia de ojos azules. Ella tiene mucho talento, ¿saben? Es toda una prodigio de la mecánica, realmente admirable, y yo me encontraba feliz de consumar mi vida a alguien con tanta habilidad; porque mi madre me decía que yo no sería cualquier llave inglesa, sino la llave inglesa de un buen mecánico.

Pero todo comenzó a ponerse extraño cuando volé por primera vez por los aires. Les cuento: estaba yo reposando tranquilamente sobre el escritorio de la chica, y de pronto, ella chilla algo como _"¡Enano idiota!"_, y de un momento a otro estoy golpeando la quijada de un crío y termino en el suelo. Estaba muy asustada. El impacto fue tal que creí ver el túnel. Intenté hacer caso omiso de lo ocurrido y me dije que había sido un episodio aislado. Pero no, esa fue sólo_ la primera vez._ La primera vez de tantas otras veces en las que este cuerpo inglés de llave fue usado para violentar al_ "enano idiota",_ que luego resultó llamarse Edmund. O Edward. O algo por el estilo que comenzaba con _"Ed"_. Soy una llave, no un memorándum.

Comprendí rápidamente que había un patrón en estos ataques, y comenzaba más o menos así: Winry (la rubia), estaba en medio de alguna cosa (reparación) y se aparecía el Edmund de repente y le decía algo que la molestaba, como: _"Ya te estás poniendo senil que tardas tanto en reparar mi..."_ o_ "Pero ves que eres una tonta que..."._ Y casi siempre no llegaba a terminar la frase él, ni yo de escucharla, porque terminaba catapultada contra el tío (que la verdad, es bastante enano, para qué negarlo). Y yo seguía muy asustada, y luego no pasaba un día en que no viera el túnel. Con el pasar del tiempo, ya ni siquiera me dejaban reposar tranquilamente en mis pagos: ahora estaba estratégicamente escondida dentro del mono de la rubia. Ella ya estaba preparada para azotar al pequeñajo con mi inocente cuerpo de llave.

Hubo, sin embargo, épocas tranquilas en mi existencia. Se ve que el Edmund viajaba, o algo por el estilo, porque durante algunos meses, Winry sólo hacía uso de mí para motivos de reparación. Después me di cuenta de que la chica debía de guardar algún sentimiento importante por el crío, porque a veces la escuchaba suspirar_ "Ed..."_ o me agarraba mientras hablaba por teléfono con él y me sacudía de un lado al otro, haciendo énfasis en que él era un (cito)_ "Estúpido insensible que pone en riesgo su vida._ _Bruto. Obtuso. Cuadrado."_. Yo me preguntaba para mis adentros si acaso los humanos tenían rituales de apareamiento distintos a los otros seres. Porque que te digan cuadrado no es bonito, a menos que seas una caja. Entonces pensé que los humanos son demasiado complicados, y yo sólo quería dejar de volar por los aires.

Mi desesperación alcanzó límites insospechados, y hasta incluso me replanteé por qué había nacido llave. Si hubiera sido un gato hidráulico o un destornillador, o un tornillo inclusive, la hubiera pasado mejor. Le comenté esta situación a Carmen, la navaja importada de Suecia, y ella me dijo que le gustaría estar en mi lugar, porque siempre soñó con volar y todo eso. Yo pensé que era propio de alguien sueco. Ellos son bastante aguerridos, ya saben, por la cosa de los vikingos. Pero yo soy una simple llave inglesa, ¡no estoy hecha para volar! Sufro de mareos y a veces la turbulencia es muy fuerte (y ahí es cuando veo el túnel y a un viejo barbudo).

Pero esta historia tiene un final feliz. Justo cuando creí que estaba irremediablemente destinada a planear por las habitaciones y estrellarme contra coronillas, mandíbulas y nucas, la rubia decidió que ya estaba demasiado vieja como para seguir usándome, y me regaló a un señor que se hacía llamar Garfield o Garfio, o algo que comenzaba con_ "Gar"_. Y este hombre es muy amable, aunque he observado que se maquilla como una puerta y la verdad es que da un poco de yuyu.

La mecánico me regaló entonces a Garfield, y ahora puedo decir que soy muy feliz, viviendo como una llave inglesa ordinaria. He de decir que me costó acostumbrarme a mi nuevo dueño, pero agradezco enormemente haber cerrado ese capítulo. Ya soy mayor, ¿saben? He dejado las épocas de vuelo y violencia lejos, muy lejos, en mi juventud. No estoy para esos trotes.

A veces me pregunto quién habrá sido mi reemplazo, porque estoy muy segura de que la rubia no abandonará su costumbre. Y justo cuando me estoy por compadecer de la pobre herramienta que ocupa mi lugar, me recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo no veo el túnel, y eso basta para decir: _"Coño, que le den. Yo soy feliz."._

Y, bueno, he hablado con Percy, la pistola limpia motores, y me ha aconsejado que haga arte con mi juventud temeraria. Así que aquí me tienen, relatando la historia de una llave inglesa psicológicamente traumatizada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno... esto no tiene mucha explicación, ¿no? XD Lo pensé recién que andaba sin luz por mi casa y estaba ociosa y aburrida escuchando el OST de Brotherhood (hacía MUUUUUUCHO no lo escuchaba, fue inspirador xDD). ¡Las llaves inglesas también tienen cosas que contar!**

**Está de más decir que este es un humilde intento de humor, ojalá les haya hecho aunque sea sonreír XD Espero sus críticas, ¡besote!**


End file.
